


Syrup

by Aaron_The_8th_Demon



Series: A Combination Of Skill And Luck [13]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Just some cuteness for once, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaron_The_8th_Demon/pseuds/Aaron_The_8th_Demon
Summary: Harry takes one of the plates and pours maple syrup over everything, then looks up and sees his boyfriend staring at him. “What is it?”“I’m concerned.”“Okay, about what?”“Your breakfast may turn out to be awful.”
Relationships: Dale Cooper/Harry Truman
Series: A Combination Of Skill And Luck [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617793
Comments: 13
Kudos: 27





	Syrup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zigCARNIVOROUS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zigCARNIVOROUS/gifts).



> zig asked for some cute fluff! But pancakes are still better than waffles. Fight me :D

Harry wakes up and something’s immediately weird.

Opening his eyes, the clock on his bedstand says 7:28, there’s sun coming in through the window… Dale is missing. The other side of the bed is rumpled where he should be. The house smells funny.

Hmm.

Harry sits up, taking a deep breath through his nose. Is that  _ food? _ Dale must’ve gone and got takeout from the diner. It’s a little weird, usually if his boyfriend wants something from the Double R, he’ll wait for Harry to get up and then they go together and eat on-location.

In the kitchen, he finds Dale, compulsively arranging pancakes in a specific way between two plates and buttering each one in the process.

“Morning, Coop.”

“Good morning, Harry,” Dale answers in a weirdly nervous voice. “As you can see, breakfast is waiting for you… though I can’t make any claims as to its quality.”

“Okay?” Harry’s confused, but sits. He takes one of the plates and pours maple syrup over everything, then looks up and sees his boyfriend staring at him. “What is it?”

“I’m concerned.”

“Okay, about what?”

“Your breakfast may turn out to be awful.”

Harry puts down the syrup in the middle of the table and shakes his head. “Coop.  _ What’s _ going on here.”

“I don’t know how to cook. I made my best effort including several practice runs under supervision of Norma but that in no way ensures any level of quality, and if it turns out that I’ve fed you something awful I’m going to feel very guilty about it,” Dale says in a rush.

Harry hasn’t had any coffee yet and needs awhile to figure this out.

“So… you cooked these?”

“Yes.”

“I’m sure it’s fine, Coop. Here, siddown, I’ll start the coffee machine and we’ll eat.”

Harry refuses to feel nervous about these pancakes. Yes, Dale has failed to make food before. Yes, there was a batch of tuna sandwiches that were so drowned in mayonnaise that Harry almost threw up. Yes, there were those hard boiled eggs that weren’t actually hard boiled and just made a huge mess when Harry tried to crack them. Yes, there was that one time when they actually had to call the fire department. Harry banishes those incidents from his mind and convinces himself that these pancakes will be different.

The coffee maker finishes doing its thing and Harry pours two mugs, then sits back down, deliberately ignoring the anxious stare he’s getting from his boyfriend as he sections off a piece of pancake with his fork. He smears it around briefly in the syrup and melted butter.

“Well?” Dale demands as he’s swallowing.

Harry keeps his face as blank as possible. “Okay, Coop. Before I say anything, you need to take a bite first yourself,” he says.

Dale at least does what Harry tells him to do and begins eating a pancake. He pauses mid-chew, though, and stares down at his plate with a disbelieving look.

“They’re not terrible!” he exclaims, voice filled with shock.

Harry chuckles. “They’re perfectly fine, Dale, you did a nice job. I hope you thanked Norma for helping you out, though.”

“I did, several times,” Dale nods before taking a second bite. “Harry, I feel unreasonably proud of myself for this.”

“Y’know, this makes me  _ really _ happy,” Harry comments. “Now I’ll get to sleep in sometimes while  _ you _ do all the cooking.”

Every single pancake gets devoured, along with over half a stick of butter and more syrup than is good for them. There are no leftovers by the time they’re done at the table. Harry gets up and clears the dishes, then pulls Dale into his space and ends up smiling into the kiss because his boyfriend tastes like maple syrup.

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this an apology for [HTLV-III](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182639).
> 
> All my Twin Peaks fics can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=127943&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&user_id=Aaron_The_8th_Demon).
> 
> Comments are welcomed and encouraged! :)


End file.
